The Aftermath: a MinkNoiz fanfiction
by Sylph-of-Br34th
Summary: Story takes place after Ren's good end in the game. Noiz decides it's a good idea to have a one night stand with Mink and then other stuff happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was after the collapse of Oval tower.

Noiz was sitting on a pile of rubble surrounded by ruins that were still a tower only a few minutes ago. He was staring at Aoba, who was clutching his allmate in his arms while crying and murmering something about his twin brother or something.

Then he saw Mink starting to walk away and decided to follow him. Walking quietly towards and then beside the tall man, he heard pieces of rubble tumbling down and breaking apart behind them.

Off all the people in the group that had helped Aoba infiltrate Oval tower, Mink seemed like the most okay person to be around. The others, well Koujacku irritated the fuck out of him: Aoba this, Aoba that, Aoba, Aoba and so on and on and on, he sure was happy he wouldn't have to be around the guy anymore. And the other guy, Clear was his name or something, was just plain weird. Which normal person would wear a gas mask all the time, not even taking it off to eat or drink, no one that's who.

No, he was sure the leader of the infamous Scratch Ribteam was the only person he would want to associate with, probably also the only one he could maybe get to fuck him or something.

"So, where are you going?" Noiz decided to ask.

"None of your business."

It kinda pissed him off getting an answer like that.

"Can I come with you?"

Mink looked at him briefly, but didn't reply and just kept on walking to where ever it is he was walking. This pissed Noiz of even more. Right now they were walking through a narrow alleyway, very close to Scratch's hideout.

Noiz stood in front of him

"Get out of the way kid"

_Kid_

"Why?"

"I got things to do"

"Like what?"

"I said it's none of your business, what the fuck's your problem?" He appeared to be angry.

_Fuck, I pissed him off_

"Now get the fuck out of my way" Mink sounded commanding, but Noiz didn't feel like obeying. Instead he moved closer to him until there was only very little space between them. He then grabbed the collar of Minks coat to pull his face down so it was on the same height as him.

Then he kissed him.

It was different from the time he had kissed Aoba in that junk shop. Mink didn't pull away, just kinda let it happen. The kiss didn't last long but Noiz hoped it had brought the message across.

Mink just stared at him blankly for a few seconds like his brain was trying to process what exactly had just happened.

"Why did you do that?"

"I want you in bed with me, preferably tonight." Noiz said bluntly.

"You're pretty straightforward, aren't you kid?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a kid."

"How old are you then?"

"Nineteen"

"That's too young."

"What do you mean 'too young', I'm a legal adult.

I can decide for myself who I want to sleep with and who not."

"Who cares, it's only gonna be like one time anyway"

"Fine"

_Yes_

Mink first had to pick up some stuff at what used to be the Scratch hideout just hours ago. Apparently he had only assembled the team to chase down Toue and get rid of him. After that he didn't consider the team necessary anymore so it was disbanned. Noiz waited a few minutes before Mink came out of the door opening again.

"Let's go to my apartment."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mink woke up the next morning with a half-naked Noiz lying next to him, who was still asleep.

Surprisingly he didn't have feelings of regret of over last night.

He sat there for a moment or two, thinking about leaving before Noiz would wake up or staying a bit longer. For some reason he chose the latter.

He didn't feel like just sitting there though, so he got up and walked into the kitchen. Looking around, he found nothing really edible, only the phone number of a pizza & pasta delivery restaurant.

He took a bit of Noiz's money and went to the convenience store. When he was back at the apartment he made pancakes and coffee, a bit of cinnamon mixed into both of them.

Meanwhile Noiz had woken up and had walked into the living room. Surprised at the sight of the breakfast-ready table, he stared at Mink for a moment.

"You're the first one to make me breakfast." Noiz mentioned as he walked up to Mink and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Mink asked just like the night before, apparently still surprised at Noiz's habit of kissing him randomly.

"It's normal, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Whatever, let's eat."

They sat there quietly for a while, eating breakfast, befor Noiz decided to ask: "So, why did you come to Japan?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you're obviously not from this country, makes me wonder what would bring a person like you here."

"It's none of your business."

"Is that all you can say?! Seriously man, you don't even try to communicate with me in the slightest!"

Mink just stared at him.

"You really aren't, now are you?"

Noiz was starting to get fed up with the others attitude, last night was great and all, but the way Mink acted towards him pissed him off to no end. They went back to eating breakfast silent for a while.

"And where are you from?" Noiz, surprised at the fact that Mink had just asked him a question, took a moment to respond.

"Germany, you?" He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask again.

"America."

Noiz smirked, he was finally able to get him to answer at least one personal question, it wasn't much, but it was still better than nothing.

After that poor excuse for a conversation, it remained silent for the rest of the breakfast.

They cleared up the table together and while Noiz was doing the dishes, which has been a while since the Platinum jail incident, Mink started lacing up his boots.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

Noiz kissed him as a way of saying goodbye.

"I'll see you around."

And like that Mink left as nothing had happened. Noiz went back to bed, feeling like he could sleep for two weeks straight. But lying in his bed he somehow just couldn't manage to fall asleep and he kept thinking about everything that had been going on: Platinum jail, Aoba, Mink, Toue….

…

_Wait a minute…_

_Did Toue actually die yesterday?_

Thinking about it, he didn't recall finding his body or any other signs the guy had died along with his evil plan. Suddenly he thought about Mink again, that guy seemed to be so focused on killing Toue, so maybe he should contact him and tell him about this. If he really wanted to get rid of Toue as much as Noiz thought he wanted, he deserved to know, didn't he?

And if Toue was still alive, it could mean that he might try to do something like Platinum jail again. Noiz was pretty sure the guy still had enough money to do that.

He decided to call Mink.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the fact that we didn't actually confirm wether or not Toue died in yesterday's incident."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he could still be alive."

Mink hung up.

10 minutes later he stood at his doorstep.

"Put on some clothes, we're gonna investigate the collapsed building."

"Why are you taking me along?"

"You might come in handy at some point."

"Oh right, I'm just a tool to you, something you can use, just like Aoba and when you don't need it anymore you toss it aside and never bother with it again, interesting way to treat others" Noiz said with a hint of mockery in his voice

"That's exactly how you treat people too."

"I know." He smiled in a way that confirmed he was well aware of it and not ashamed of it either.

"Stop whinig and get dressed already."

"Fine."

And so they went to the ruins of Oval tower together.

They looked around everywhere, but found nothing that confirmed Toue's death, absolutely nothing.

"So we're still not rid of him."

"Yeah."

Mink started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He turned around and looked at Noiz like he was stupid or something

"I'm gonna find Toue of course."

"And you think you can just easily do that, the guy could be anywhere, by the time you would have found him he'd already be long gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that _you_ can't locate his whereabouts on your own."

"Are you implying that you want to help me?" Mink's expression was a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah." Noiz was surprised about his own answer.

"Why?"

"I don't really have anything to do now and I really don't feel like going back to Germany yet."

They started to walk away from the ruins that were Oval tower just a day ago.

"How do you plan on finding out where Toue is?"

"Give me a few days."

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
